We view this project as the essential first step toward a long-range goal, i.e., a nationally-representative, probability sample survey of adults in the general population. That study, to be proposed at a later date, will provide a comprehensive, quantitative description of the psychosocial treatment enterprise, of its current, former, and potential clientele, and of the contemporary cultural context of beliefs and values within which this enterprise operates. The immediate goal of this project is to develop household survey interview techniques and strategies for obtaining reliable data on psychosocial treatment and self-help practices from cross-section samples of people in the general population. Toward this end, we propose to continue a "Delphic" process, already underway, of developing and refining a conceptual framework within which the major psychosocial treatments and practices currently available can be described and distinguished. This process will call upon the expertise of researchers, practitioners and scholars in psychotherapy research. Concurrently, we propose to develop and pretest household survey interview methods to elicit data from clients and prospective clients on major dimensions of the conceptual framework including: (1) current status and history of psychic symptoms, social functioning, and life circumstances, and (2) knowledge, beliefs, attitudes and expectations regarding mental illness, psychotherapy in general, the major forms of psychotherapy, and the major elements (theory and techniques) of psychotherapy as currently practiced. Current and recent clients would also be asked specifically about their observations, experience, and understandings with respect to (3) the structure and process of therapy, and (4) the settings and circumstances in which therapy occurs. A major aim of this developmental project would be to begin to establish the possibilities and limits of household interviews for obtaining meaningful data on the nature and circumstances of psychosocial therapies as they are actually practiced in the community.